Conventional light emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically of a size on the order of hundreds of microns. In contrast, microsized LEDs or micro LEDs have a size on the order of tens of microns or less. They may be made up of micron sized digital components formed on appropriate substrates, separated from those substrates, and then placed together on one new substrate.
New manufacturing technologies, like micro pick and bond (MPB), facilitate both the mass transfer of these micron sized individual non-similar components that may be obtained from different substrates and also the installation of these components onto a final substrate that may be glass or flex, as examples.
In some examples, digital data stored in a memory element may be used to drive a digital-to-analog converter or a pulse width modulator or a pulse density modulator that may, in turn, drive a light emitter, such as an organic light emitting diode or an inorganic light emitting diode.
In some cases, data may be digitally driven from a driver integrated circuit of the panel electronics units and the data may be stored in a memory element using serial or parallel methods.
A common substrate may be used for multiple pixels, light emitters, and even rows of pixels. This may allow for a reduction in the number of memory integrated circuits.